What Time is it Anyway?/Chapter 5
"You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?" Apple returned to stand by them, tutting disapprovingly. "Because that's very uncouth and not the way to solve things like this." "What? No, of course not." Connor blinked, the haze of anger clearing from his mind. "I just want to yell at the person for a bit. It's pretty inconsiderate to do something like this." "Are you sure it'll end that way?" Briar said knowingly. "You may have good intentions, but I don't think it'll stop short at mere yelling." "What are you implying?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not implying anything. I'm merely stating that you could lose control once you start expressing your aggression. And then you'll be out of a way to get home, if you even have one left." She noted shrewdly. "Don't try manipulating me." Connor pursued his lips. "But I see your point." "Good." Briar said firmly. "So let me do the talking." "Nuh uh!" Apple interrupted, wagging her finger. "Neither of you will be handling this." "What?" They exclaimed in unison. "Why?" "Isn't it obvious? You both have beef with this mysterious person and you both can mess someone up pretty badly if angered sufficiently. Briar with your thorns and Connor with your... general ogre-ish bloodlust. I don't think it's wise for either of you to be the diplomatic party here." "And what would you suggest instead?" Briar resisted the urge to scream. Apple was only trying to help and her words were quite reasonable. "Let me handle it, duh!" Apple preened. "I'm not personally invested in this matter in any way. After all, Briar, don't you want to know more about how exactly the curse is falling apart? I'm sure you don't want to risk your family. And Connor clearly wants to get back home, so you both have stock in resolving this in your favor. I, on the other hand, don't. If there is a decent reason for all of this, perhaps we should listen." "Okay." Connor sighed deeply. "But that doesn't mean I'll like it." "No one's saying you two have to be okay with it. But it's not prudent to jump the gun and beat it out of them either. Do you really want an injury on your conscience?" "No." Briar averted her gaze, Connor following suit. "Then let me handle it." Apple said soothingly. "It'll be interesting, at the very least, finding out who this time mage is." "I guess so." Connor said reluctantly. "I'm glad we all agree then!" Apple smiled brightly. "But, first, we need some breakfast in our bellies, don't we?" "Oh, yeah!" Connor ran over the memories of his day so far in his head. He hadn't eaten since the night before going through the portal. Man, was he starving... "What are we waiting for them?" Briar summoned up some false bravado. "Let's go!" ---- Breakfast was a more awkward affair than the newly assembled trio had anticipated. As good as it tasted, bacon didn't help alleviate discomfort from the unapologetic staring everyone was partaking in. A fresh face was always something surprising, especially one that was aesthetically pleasing. "So, what's your name?" Ashlynn shifted closer towards Connor, evidently fascinated by him. "Connor." His expression, voice and body language gave off a pointed air of neutrality. "Connor? That's a nice name. Are you a prince, Connor?" "Yes, the one from Sleeping Beauty." "Oh!" Ashlynn put her hand to her lips. "I was worried for a second there that you were mine!" She giggled, the sound hollow. "But you shouldn't be alive, right?" The reminder stung, although she meant well. "I'm from 2117." Connor said bluntly in reply, turning away to continue picking at his eggs. I don't even like green eggs and ham. He thought bitterly. "Is he okay?" Ashlynn whispered in Apple's ear. "Do you think I've upset him? And what did he mean by 2117?" "It's nothing personal, Ash." Apple patted her on the shoulder to comfort her. "He's just hurting right now. He needs some space." She thought it wise to not address the last question. "Oh, okay." Ashlynn conceded. "But do you think he'd want some new shoes? I know he's not my prince, but everyone likes new shoes." "Ask him another day." Apple advised, as though she was 100 percent certain that Connor would still be here in a week's time. She expected this whole affair to be sorted out as quickly as possible. "He'll probably be in the mood to talk then." "Got it!" Ashlynn brandished a thumbs up, beaming. "I'll ask him later on then. Thanks!" "No problem." Apple methodically nibbled at her toast, mind swirling with agitated thoughts. Strictly speaking, Connor was a time traveler. And, no matter how hard Apple hid it, she knew her science fiction novels. Time traveling never ended well. Because, with time travel, came another sort of unwelcome visitor. A paradox. Previous Chapter! Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Canon Character Fanfiction Category:Subpages